


The 7th Annual Hunger Games: The Aftermath

by ninjafrog3



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: About the families of the tributes, Mentions of Suicide, There's not a lot of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjafrog3/pseuds/ninjafrog3
Summary: This is what happened to the families of the tributes from the 7th Annual Hunger Games. Some were sad, some were depressed, some had suicidal thoughts. But one was showered with riches. But each and every life was changed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty sad, and there is a suicide. So, don't read it if you don't want to see the bit about the suicide.

Mr and Mrs Hughes never really got over losing their daughter. They withdrew themselves from the world, they only spoke to each other and their family. They cut off all contact with their friends and the whole of District 1. They never talked to anyone. They never really got over the death of their only daughter in the games.

Donovan's parents got over the loss quickly. But his little sister Elby never got over it. Not really. Her parents always wondered why she never got over the death of her beloved brother. She had always had a strong bond with her brother, and her parents never really understood that. She was so badly affected by the loss of her brother that she barely did anything. She was in a deep state of depression.

\------

Jedda's best friend Dixie managed to get over Jedda's death. It wasn't easy but she tried her best to just get on with things. But it was hard for her. She trained hard for the games and decided to volunteer for the 8th games, to make Jedda's loss unforgettable. Either if she won, or if she died, they would be unforgettable because of the bonds of friendship, tested to breaking point.

Derim's family were badly affected by his loss. His parents tried to get on with things and his little brother was young enough to be able to bounce back. His twin sister was most upset. She wasn't quite old enough to understand the situation like her parents did and she wasn't quite young enough to be able to bounce back like her brother. But she just tried to get on with things.

\------

Elissana's little sister Imalgie took Elissana's loss hard. She was scared, she didn't know what would happen to her. But she was able to go and live with her cousin in District 6. Getting over Elissana's loss was hard for both of them, but they managed.

Res' older brother Mickel was quite good at getting over the loss of his little brother. He knew how do deal with grief, so he decided to try and find someone else to spend his time with. He found himself a lovely girlfriend called Bluebell.

\------

Sabeela's big sister, Mella realised that her last conversation with Sabeela was an argument. She never really got over it. She was in a state of deep depression, even had suicidal thoughts. But she managed to get over it.

Jacob's girlfriend Marti was upset when he died. But she dated another guy called Dollar. She never really missed Jacob. Not really. But, those first few weeks were hard. But she got over it quickly.

\------

Zakar and Emeraldi managed to get over Elena's loss fairly quickly. They still had each other. But Elena was a central part of their family. But they managed to get on with things. They were still devastated that Elena was dead, but it could have been harder for them.

Aderbul tried his hardest to get over Aglish's loss, but he just couldn't. He decided to, one night, end it all. He had no friends or family, no one to miss him. He stole a cooking knife from the school's kitchen, and there was blood everywhere that night.

\------

Mr and Mrs Croft were never able to tell Marbella that they were having another child. They never knew until after the games. The baby was called Marbella, in memory of her deceased sister.

No one really mourned Boston. Of course, District 6 was sad that they didn't have a victor, but it was to be expected. No one was too upset that Boston was gone. It was a bit weird for his classmates, but they got over it quickly.

\------

Liana and her older brother Nelderoy were living in luxury in Victor's Village. They had a great life, but Liana could never get over what happened in the arena. She killed her own District partner when he killed her ally. Edgar didn't deserve to die, but no one did.

Edgar's best friend Moxie was devastated when he was killed. By her sister's best friend no less. Moxie had known Liana for years, but she was a killer after all. Moxie knew it was kill or be killed in the arena, and he had just killed Liana's ally, but he didn't deserve to die. But then again, no one did.

\------

No one mourned Elysia's passing. It was a bit weird that she would be gone, as she was well liked, but they got over her death quickly. It wasn't like they really knew her. Not even her classmates. But it was still sad that they didn't have a victor.

Red and Petal struggled to come to terms with Blue's death. But they got over it. They had each other, and that was enough to help them get over the death. The people of District 8 were very sympathetic, and he was well liked, so a lot of people were sad that he was gone.

\------

Gamea's parents struggled to get over the loss of their daughter. It was hard, but they struggled along. It took them a long time to reach acceptance, but they reached it. It wasn't easy, but they managed to recover from the shock of seeing their daughter so brutally killed.

Redrar's parents were better at getting over their son's loss. They just tried not to think about it, but they tried to keep Redrar's memory alive. It was hard to forget about his death and still think about him, but they did it.

\------

No one mourned Amelie or Cleavr. They had no family and they didn't really know many people in the District. There were a few people who were very sad, but it didn't take them long to get over their deaths. Their classmates had to adjust to not having them in their classes, but it was easy enough. Most people just pretended that they were being home schooled, rather than remembering that they had been killed for the entertainment of the Capitol.

\------

Lily struggled to get over Ashe's death. It was weird, knowing that when she woke up, Ashe wouldn't be in the next room. But she got over it. Met a guy called Alonzor, and they got married a while later.

Alley never really cared that Ronar had dies. She had several other boyfriends. Of course, it was a shock to her, that the huge intimidating figure had been killed so easily. But Alley got over it quickly.

\------

Alyssie's parents met up with Adrenal's family and became friends. They helped each other get over the loss of their children. They stayed in touch, and they talked about their children often, never mentioning their deaths, but talking about them, keeping their memory alive.

\------

So many lives were changed after the 7th Annual Hunger Games. So many were destroyed, one was taken, and two were changed for the better. But so many more lives were destroyed by the games. Not just the 7th games, but every year, so many more lives are taken, with no consideration for the families who would miss their children.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this. It was just a fun little side project I've been thinking about for a while. This was just because I wondered what happened to all the families after the games. I hope you wondered what happened to them too.


End file.
